Conventionally, a battery condition detection sensor is mounted to a battery post provided in a battery, to measure characteristics and a condition (such as a voltage, a current, a temperature, and an internal resistance) of the battery. Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose battery condition detection sensors of this type.
The Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration in which a coupling member made of an electrically conductive material is formed integrally with a current sensor. One end of the coupling member is coupled and fixed to a battery terminal that is connected to the battery post, and the other end thereof is coupled and fixed to a connection terminal of a harness. The harness and the coupling member are fixed to each other with a bolt.
In a terminal adapter disclosed in the Patent Document 2, an extension portion separate from a shunt resistor is formed. The extension portion includes a clamp portion having a pair of fingers, to thereby prevent rotation of the wire harness.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-85945    Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 7,500,888